


Just Pretend

by KingMeQueenofPurgatory



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kenny is a little shit, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingMeQueenofPurgatory/pseuds/KingMeQueenofPurgatory





	

"That better not be some goddamned tea,Craig I swear to God-"Tweek narrowed his eyes at his forementioned roommate fixing a drink at the counter.

Craig threw his head back in exasperation,dropping the spoon he was using to stir the contents inside."It's not .It's coffee,I _swear_."His tone was firm but Tweek didn't believe it for a second.He peeked over his shoulder to get a better look.

"Bull.S-Shit,dude.I don't even smell the bea-"

"Well,you _are_ sick ,man.I don't know,maybe your nose is stuffed,I wouldn't trust it."The sociopath shrugged.

Tweek glared at his temple."I am n-not sick!I would know if you were making coffee c-cause you'd be asking me for help.You're absolute _s-shit_ at making it."He stared at him pointedly.

Craig clutched his chest to seem somewhat offended,He even dropped his jaw for effect."Oh.I can feel it- My heart... _Breaking._ "His monotonous voice dropping.

Tweek did not laugh. ~~He didn't~~.He swears.

"D-Dude it's light as hell!"He whined.He was not,I repeat,not pouting."That's just uh..The creamer.Yeah,that."The bastard let a smirk come across his features as if that was the best lie he's ever told.Though he was pausing through certain words,thinking of a lie on the spot.

Tweek eyed him suspiciously.

He in turn,sighed exhaustedly,"Drink the damn coffee.Or, don't.I don't care."The caffeine addict was not deterred by his apathetic ways,he was well-accustomed.He picked up the mug,his eyes never leaving Craig's as he cautiously took a sip.

Not even a beat later,Tweek was spewing the contents out on Craig's chest and the floor.Some of the cabinets got caught up in the crossfire as well.He wasn't sorry at all."Dammit,Craig!"

Craig was laughing too loudly to care about his soiled shirt,that is until there were fists continuously pounding on his chest,one after the other.The spaz was yelling something,he tuned it out and simply grabbed him by the wrists.

His whole hand seemed to wrap around his wrist with ease.He took a step forward closing the space between them.The blonde's shaking appeared to simmer down,becoming utterly mute.

Whenever the blonde was mad or upset,Craig knew exactly how to fix the issue. Whether it be closeness,space,talking it out,reminders,distractions or going all out and proving.

"Tweekers.."Craig came at him in a hushed tone. The blonde kept his gaze downward.Craig's stare was boring holes into him,making him shift a bit on his heels." _Tweekers._ "He repeated more certain as he continued on,not minding that the other won't participate.Sometimes that's just how it works."I was just joking.There's no need to get hostile here."He said as he shrugged his shoulders,meaning it was no big deal.

Tweek merely nodded his head,"..What were you making tea for in the first place?"

Craig stared at the wall instead and let go of Tweek. "I.. was just trying to ease your stress, y'know with finals this week, you're getting yourself worked up."

Tweek blinked and a blush tinged his cheeks.

"...Don't ever trick me with tea again, Craig. You ngh- know how I feel about that crap." The blonde made a face before exiting the room.

Craig huffed before rolling his eyes and laughing, "Loosen up a little!"

He seriously meant it.

Craig then threw his head back in exasperation, realizing that he had to clean the mess his roommate made. "Hey, since it's like literally all _your_ fault, you should clean this tea you kinda sputtered all over the place!"

...He got no response in return, again.

The raven haired boy sighed before chuckling under his breath.

A beat later, there was a crash in the far room. Craig waited before speaking his thoughts. He was right to do so because his silence was followed by Tweek's shriek.

Tweek flung his body towards the farthest corner to get away from the intruder, who oh-so rudely climbed through his window.

The uninvited guest made himself at home by sitting on Tweek's windowsill with his feet propped up on his nightstand. "Dude, get down from there you're going to fucking fall to your _death_ , man!"

Kenny laughs warm-heartedly, "Tweek, chill. Does the Craigster know I'm here yet?"

The erratic blonde of the two dodged the other's question, "W-why in the hell are you climbing through p-peoples' windows!? Why _my_ window of all the windows in this building? How in the fuck did you get to my window, it's like a three-story apartment! Get down before people begin to believe that I just let guys sneak through my window whenever they choose to do so!" Kenny continued his laughter, even louder this time, it didn’t even stop for Craig bustling through the door like a madman with a frying pan.

"What's going on, Tweek?" Craig shouted as if he was his knight-in-baggy armor.

Kenny fell from his place, doubled over in a fit of giggles, " Please tell me I'm high right now and I'm hallucinating. Craig, what the hell were you about to do with that?" Craig raised a brow at him in disbelief, "Dude. Have you not seen 'Tangled'?" The dirty blonde nodded in acceptance, "Point taken."


End file.
